


Rainbow Cake

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Baking, Cute Kids, Everyone is happy and Friends, F/M, Fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Star Spangled Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Tony and Pepper take their first outing together alone since Morgan was born, leaving you and Steve to babysit.





	Rainbow Cake

“Alright so, she’s supposed to be in bed by 7.30 but if she doesn’t want to go then, I just read to her and play games until she does. Sometimes I let her watch a movie. She’s not supposed to have juice pops after 7, but you probably can just give her one if she asks. She’s not allowed in the lab but if there’s something she really wants from there you can go in there to get it with her. She should have a bath but don’t worry if she really refuses.”

Tony rambled over his list of instructions for taking care of Morgan while he showed you and Steve around the house. He and Pepper had an event they needed to go to and it was the first time they’d left Morgan home without at least one of her parents there to look after her. It was pretty clear that Tony was freaking out about it.

“So what you’re saying is that Morgan gets to do whatever she wants. Gotcha.” You said giving Tony the finger guns.

“Sounds about right,” Pepper said with a smirk.

“We’re going to be fine. Aren’t we, Morgan?” Steve asked.

Morgan looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see.”

You and Tony both burst out laughing and Tony ruffled her hair. “Give him hell, kiddo.”

“Don’t tell her that,” Pepper scolded. She crouched down in front of Morgan and put her hand on her arm. “You be a good girl okay? Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Okay, mommy,” Morgan said with a huff.

“Thank you, honey.” She said and hugged her. “I love you, bub. Have sweet dreams tonight.”

“Love you too, mommy. You have sweet dreams.” Morgan echoed, cuddling her mom.

When Pepper stood up, Tony scooped Morgan up into his arms. “Alright, kid. You’re in charge. Make sure these two don’t cause any trouble. Keep a particularly close eye on Cap. He’s not afraid to commit major felonies if he has to.”

“Go big or go home, right, Tony?” Steve joked.

“You see?” Tony said.

Morgan giggled and wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck. “I’ll watch ‘em, daddy. Don’t wowwy.”

“Thanks, bubble gum. I love you. Have fun without me. But not too much fun.” Tony said.

Morgan kissed him on the cheek. “Love you 3000.”

“Why thank you.” He said kissing her cheek and putting her down.

“We shouldn’t be too late. Can’t see this one lasting too long without freaking out about things going wrong at home.” Pepper said indicating to Tony.

“Go. Have fun. We’ll be fine.” Steve said.

You, Steve and Morgan, followed Pepper and Tony out to their car and waved them goodbye. As their car pulled out of the drive you looked down at the little girl. “Alright, kiddo. What shall we do?”

“Hmm…” Morgan said, a very serious expression falling over her face as she weighed up the options. “You wanna make popcorn and watch She-Ra?”

“Sounds like a good plan.” You agreed, taking her hand.

You let Morgan lead you inside as and Steve trailed in after you. “Alright, you know where the popcorn is?”

Morgan raised her hands up like she wanted to be picked up. Steve scooped her into his arms and she pointed at one of the cupboards. “Umm… maybe we need to make a cake too.” She said as Steve got out the popcorn kernels.

“Oh, do we now? What kind of cake should we make?” Steve asked.

“Umm…” She said looking in the cupboard. “Rainbow.”

Steve looked at you like a deer in headlights. You started laughing. “Why are you looking at me? Does it look like I’ve ever made a rainbow cake before?”

“Does it have to be rainbow, Morgan?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. I think so.” Morgan said.

You started laughing and brought up one of the holo-screens in the kitchen, quickly searching up a recipe for a rainbow cake. “God, this is going to need a lot of pans.” You said.

Steve came over with Morgan looking over your shoulder. “Alright, kid. You got it.”

He put Morgan on the counter and you and Steve got out everything you’d need for making a rainbow cake. The next half hour was spent greasing trays, mixing multiple bowls cake batter. Making sure you had even amounts of each layer and putting them in the over. By the time you were putting the last of the cake pans into the oven, the kitchen was littered with bowls, the three of you and all the benches were covered in both flour and cake batter and Morgan was sitting on the floor licking pink cake batter from one of the bowls.

“Alright. I think we might need to clean you up there, kid.” Steve said.

“I dunno…” She said as she licked the wooden spoon.

“I think Steve might be right. You’re a little more cake batter than you are person right now.” You said.

Morgan started giggling. “Okay. I guess I can have a bath.” She said with a definite tone of someone doing a favor she didn’t really want to do.

“Well, thank you, your majesty,” You said. “What do you think? I’ll give her a bath, you clean this up?”

Steve nodded. “Sounds good.”

You picked up Morgan and carried her down to the bathroom. “You want bubbles?”

“Yep. Lots.” She said.

You put her on the ground and started up the bath putting lots of bubble mixture in. She stripped off, throwing her clothes around and got some bath toys. When the bath was full you put her in the water. She started playing immediately as if you weren’t even there.

“We might need to wash your hair, Morgan.” You said grabbing the little bucket by the bath with the lip to stop the water from getting in her eyes.

“Mmmm… no, it’ll be okay.” She said, matter-of-factly.

You chuckled and showed her the cake batter in her hair. “You’ll attract ants.”

“Dat’s okay. Uncle Scott can come an’ tell them not to.” She said. You laughed and did your best to just clean the cake batter out of her hair without actually washing it.

“You gonna marry, Uncle Steve?” She asked.

“Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe?” You said.

“My mommy and daddy aren’t married.” She said, simply.

“I know. They were going to. Then you came along and they decided they didn’t really need to.” You said.

“Maybe you can have a baby and you won’t need to.” She suggested.

“I’m not quite sure that’s exactly how it works, Morgan.” You said stifling a laugh. “But I’ll tell Steve and see what he says.”

“Okay,” Morgan said with a nod like you’d just taken her very important advice about something.

She gave you a rubber duck and the two of you played with them until the water started to get cool and she decided to get out. You took her to her room and dressed her in warm pajamas and the two of you went back out to the kitchen.

“There you are. Just in time. The cakes are ready for their frosting.” Steve said greeting you both.

The kitchen was clean except for the six different cakes that were all on cooling racks. Steve had out all the ingredients for buttercream frosting and a selection of food dye and sprinkles.

Morgan approached him with her hands up again and he lifted her and put her on the counter. “Alright, you’re gonna help me right?” Steve asked.

“Of course,” Morgan said.

You leaned against the wall and watched as Steve patiently worked with Morgan to make a bright green buttercream that the Hulk would be proud of. They then started assembling the cake. You did your best to keep both Morgan and the kitchen clean but by the time you were done her hands and face were covered in frosting as well as smudges on her pajamas. There were sprinkles all over the counter and some on the floor.

“What do you think, Morgan?” You said. “Should we cut it?”

“Yeah, we have some and watch She-Ra.” She agreed.

Steve sliced the cake and pulled out a wedge revealing the rainbow layers inside. “Ohhhh… look at that.” Morgan said.

“We did good, huh?” Steve said.

“Yeah. Good job.”

You took three slices to the couch and put on She-Ra for her. “What’s this about?” Steve asked as it started up.

“She’s a Princess. She has a sword and fights. And her horse is a unicorn that has wings.” Morgan said.

“You know they had a different version of this when I was a kid?” You said. You looked at Steve and mouth ‘she had huge boobs’ and Steve started laughing.

The three of you sat quietly eating cake and watching tv.

It was most likely Morgan that fell asleep first though when Tony and Pepper found the three of you asleep in a little slumped pile when they got home, still covered in flour, frosting and sprinkles, Tony liked to think that Morgan had outlasted both of you.

He scooped his daughter up into his arms and she mumbled and nuzzled into him. “Shhh, Morgoona. Daddy’s got you.” He soothed. “Should we wake those two up?” He added, gesturing to you and Steve on the couch.

“No. Let them sleep. Looks like she wore them out.” Pepper said grabbing a throw and draping it over you both.

Tony smirked and began carrying Morgan down to her room. “That’s my girl.” He said.


End file.
